


Midnight Fight

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [85]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arguing, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Making Up, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Mai always seems to be walking in on intimate tyzula moments. This time she witnesses the girls fighting in the palace kitchens as she tries to get something to eat.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 15
Kudos: 121





	Midnight Fight

Mai walked into the palace kitchens in the middle of the night to get herself a snack and she encountered Azula and Ty Lee sitting in chairs back to back in the kitchen. They were facing away from each other but were so close together that their heads could touch if they both leaned back.

“Ty this is ridiculous,” Azula said, crossing her arms. 

Ty Lee huffed and threw one leg over the other. 

“Come on,” Azula said, exasperated. “At least say something! It was better when you were yelling because silence is so unproductive.”

“No,” she said, turning her head up.

“You’re mad about nothing,” Azula said.

“It’s something to me!” 

“Can we just go to bed?”

“No!” Ty Lee said forcefully.

“Okay well, I’m going to bed!” Azula said standing up.

“No,” Ty Lee said again, this time whining. 

Azula sighed and sank back into her seat, burying her face into her hands. 

“We can go to sleep when you apologize,” Ty Lee said.

“There’s nothing to apologize for. I’m right and you’re wrong! You’re making a mountain out of a molehill darling.”

“That’s not true!” Ty Lee screamed shrilly. 

“Unless you want to apologize to me for the ridiculous accusation,” Azula said slowly. “But I’m not even asking for that much.”

“‘Zula!” Ty Lee yelled.

Mai could no longer stand and watch, so she entered the room noisily, drawing both girls’ attention. 

“What’s going on here,” Mai asked. 

“We’re fighting,” Ty Lee said. 

“Why are you sitting like this,” Mai asked, gesturing to them.

“She won’t let me go to sleep,” Azula said. 

“We can’t go to sleep angry at each other!” Ty Lee said.

“No,” Azula said. “If we go to sleep you won’t be able to stay mad. You’re going to curl up into me. ‘Oh ‘Zula cuddle me,’ or ‘Oh ‘Zula, kisses,’” Azula mocked. 

“I don’t sound like that,” Ty Lee screamed, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

“Why are you fighting,” Mai asked. 

“Ty is so wrapped up in forcing herself to be angry that she can’t even remember,” Azula said, her voice dripping with venom. 

“That’s not true! I remember! We’re arguing because you’re a stubborn ass,” Ty Lee said. 

“Name calling,” Azula said. “Classy.”

Ty Lee made a noise halfway between a frustrated squeal and a groan. 

Mai looked at Azula who rolled her eyes. 

“Ty is under the impression that I lie to her about how she looks in clothes,” Azula said. 

“Because you do! Just admit it!” Ty Lee said.

“What does that even mean,” Mai said. 

“Every time we’re going somewhere and I put something on, I ask Azula how it looks,” Ty Lee said. “Every time she compliments me.”

“So far I’m with you,” Mai said. “Where does the lying come in?”

“I became suspicious,” Ty Lee said. 

“You became psychotic,” Azula interjected. 

“Take that back right now!” Ty Lee screamed at her, her face turning red.

Azula sat silent. 

“Azula, you take it back right now! I am not psychotic!” She yelled, her chest heaving. 

Azula sighed and hung her head. 

“I’m sorry Ty. You’re not psychotic,” Azula said.

“Thank you,” Ty Lee said, breathing heavy. 

Azula carefully reached her arm back towards the chair behind her. Ty Lee did the same and she grasped Azula’s palm in hers, squeezing hard. 

When they fought both girls got extremely distressed but the person they usually went to for comfort was the other one. Therefore, they had developed a habit of arguing back to back, so they could be angry at each other but still provide physical comfort. 

It looked extremely ridiculous, but Mai supposed it was good. The girls had never encountered an issue so bad that they didn’t end up holding hands while shouting at each other. 

“So anyway,” Ty Lee said. “I became suspicious so today I put on a really ugly outfit and she complimented me!”

“Because you look good in everything!” Azula said, loudly. 

“You have a good taste in clothes! Why can’t you just tell me if something makes me look bad!”

“If you’re not at serious risk of embarrassing yourself, why should I get in the way of your experimentation and self expression,” Azula said. “You deserve the right to wear whatever you want regardless of whether or not I expressly approve! You look good in anything.”

“I-” Ty Lee started but then cut herself off. “Well that was surprisingly sweet.”

“Why did you even feel the need to test me,” Azula asked. 

“I wanted…” Ty Lee trailed off.

“Wanted?” Mai prompted.

“I get scared sometimes,” Ty Lee said quietly. “You say something or do something and I’m worried that…”

“That I’m slipping back into how I used to be?” Azula asked. "I guess lying to your face so that you go somewhere and look stupid is something I would have done."

Ty Lee didn’t say anything. 

Azula took a deep breath and considered being offended but she didn’t have the energy. It was a valid concern given how she had acted the first fourteen years of her life. Unconditional trust was earned slowly and she understood that well. 

“You can just ask me, you know,” Azula said softly. “If you ever doubt me, you know it would be easier to gauge with a point blank question.”

Ty Lee squeezed the hand that was holding Azula’s. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

“Don’t apologize,” Azula said. 

“It’s a stupid, irrational fear,” Ty Lee said at a volume that Azula could barely hear. 

“Let me placate it then,” Azula said. “Agni knows how many of my irrational fears you put up with.”

“Your fears are legitimate,” Ty Lee said.

“So are yours,” Azula replied. “How can I judge you for them? How can you judge yourself?”

“‘Zula…” Ty Lee said.

Azula dropped Ty Lee’s hand and turned around in her chair, facing her. Ty Lee followed suit. 

“Tell me next time,” Azula asked, placing a hand on her cheek and rubbing it gently with her thumb. "Let me tell you how much I care. Let me show you how much I want you to be happy. Allow me to prove I'm telling the truth."

Ty Lee leaned into the gentle touch and nodded. 

“For someone who cares a lot about appearances you would go very far to allow me to retain self expression just so I can be happy,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula leaned forward and kissed her. 

“I like how we look together, even if we aren’t wearing anything,” she said. “Especially if we aren’t wearing anything,” she added with a smirk. 

Ty Lee giggled and kissed her again, smiling against her lips. 

Mai sniffed and brushed past them to the pantry, grabbing herself food and reminding Azula and Ty Lee of her presence. 

Both girls looked at her again. She stared back, her eyes narrowed. 

“What?” Ty Lee asked. 

“The two of you are just too…” Mai said. 

“Cute,” Ty Lee suggested. 

“Powerful?” Azula tried. 

“Too much,” Mai concluded, before leaving the kitchens.


End file.
